


film-a-wish

by Hillbilly_Leprechaun



Series: ninjamonkeybutt's orphaned stories [2]
Category: House M.D.
Genre: Canon After s02e15, Fluff, M/M, Pre-Relationship, make-a-wish
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-15
Updated: 2019-04-15
Packaged: 2020-01-13 14:34:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 974
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18470920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hillbilly_Leprechaun/pseuds/Hillbilly_Leprechaun
Summary: A little girl's Make-a-Wish features the hospital's hottest doctors. There will be slash. Also contains Chase, but not with any pairing...





	film-a-wish

Wilson is holding the reception for the Make-a-Wish wing. There are two more kids to go through when House walks in with Chase. The two are arguing over whether an x-ray of their current patient denotes cancer. The child he is with is in the process of getting dressed, so he can meet Ariana Grande, live in concert. He holds them off until after the child leaves and then deduces it  _is_  cancer. Wilson rolls his eyes as Chase forks over fifty dollars.

 

"House, stop betting on your patients' lives. Chase, stop betting with House."

 

"Jealous, Jimmy?"

 

"What would I be jealous of?"

 

"That I took Chase to a gay bar without you."

 

"No, I…" Wilson freezes. "You what?"

 

House smirks in satisfaction. "Yep. Put on my phony British accent, Chase passed himself off as a kid named Spencer, and we flirted the asses off those preps and pole dancers."

 

Wilson splutters in confusion. His face reddens, and he looks positively jealous. He looks pleadingly to Chase, who first glances to House. House grins in victory, with a little nod. Chase exhales slowly.

 

"Yeah, he took me to a gay bar."

 

"On a date?" Wilson demands.

 

"Wow. You  _do_  sound jealous." Chase comments. Before Wilson refuses again, Chase continues. "And, no, not on a date. Our patient works there."

 

Wilson only splutters again, his face turning redder if possible. House claps him on the shoulder.

 

"Don't worry, Jimmy. Next time I go to a gay bar, I'll surely invite you."

 

With that, the two leave the wing with their x-ray. Wilson must take a few minutes to compose himself before bringing in the second-to-last child of the day. He wants to go ride all the rides at Six Flags, so a doctor is sent off with him. Wilson is finally down to his last child: an eleven-year-old girl holding a digital camcorder.

 

"So, I take it you want to film something as your wish?"

 

The girl tilts her head. "Yep. But I need two people to make it happen. Three actually, but you're already here."

 

Intrigued, Wilson nods. "I suppose celebrities?"

 

The girl shakes her head. "I don't even know their names."

 

"You want me to find you two people and you don't know their names?" Wilson can feel a headache coming on. "I don't suppose you can describe them?"

 

She grins. "They're only the hottest doctors in this hospital."

 

"Hot doctors?" Wilson raises an eyebrow.

 

She nods dreamily. "The blonde Aussie and the totally epic older dude with the cane."

 

Wilson's jaw drops. "Chase and House?"

 

She nods excitedly. "Great! You know them! Can you bring them here?"

 

"…Sure."

 

Wilson distractedly grabs his phone. "Hey, House, can you and Chase come down here for a consult?"

 

"We were just down there. You're doing the wishy thing. No patients."

 

"I need a consult on the wishy thing."

 

"Uh-huh. Why?"

 

"Because the little girl wants you to."

 

"What  _exactly_ did she say?"

 

Humiliated, Wilson hands the phone to the girl, asking her to repeat herself. "I asked Doctor Wilson to bring down the blonde Aussie and the totally epic older dude with the cane."

 

"Alright, we're coming," House answers after a moment.

 

Ten minutes later, House and Chase are in the doorway.

 

"What's up, Kid?"

 

"I'm gonna film you." She replies easily. "You three are the hottest doctors in this hospital."

 

Chase and Wilson smile involuntarily, whereas only the corners of House's mouth twitch. She holds up her camcorder.

 

"Dr. Chase, I want to film you dancing."

 

"Um, okay. Anything special?"

 

"No. Just do it over there."

 

She points to the other side of the room, and she films him from far off.

 

"I am not dancing." House protests immediately.

 

The girl shrugs. "That's okay. I don't want you to. I want you and Dr. Wilson front and center."

 

Grudgingly, House complies.

 

"Closer together. I can't see Dr. Chase."

 

The men move to where they're touching shoulders. The girl shakes her head.

 

"Still can't see him. Face each other and move closer."

 

They oblige, gasping slightly as they realize how close they are. Chase is still dancing. House and Wilson are maybe an inch away from each other. Without thinking, House reaches up with his free hand to toy around with Wilson's tie. He tugs just a tad, and Wilson flushes. He tugs a little more, forgetting about everyone else. They're kissing. House and Wilson blush feverishly, but House holds them in place. Suddenly, Wilson reacts, moving his hands around House's neck. They moan into the kiss. Chase finally notices what's happening. His eyes bulge out and he backs away with the faintest of smiles on his lips.

 

"That's great." The Make-a-Wish girl squeals.

 

Her voice pulls the two apart. They each take a step backward, blushing like high school children getting caught making out behind the bleachers at school.

 

"Exactly what I wanted. You can go back to kissing your boyfriend now. You three made my day!"

 

The girl then leaves happily. Chase follows, and the door closes. Wilson shuffles his feet awkwardly.

 

"So, uh, what happens now?"

 

"I was thinking lunch."

 

"House! You know what I mean."

 

House only shrugs. "Things remain the same, Jimmy. You still cook for me, live with me and buy me lunch. Complain about me, I prank you, you prank back…"

 

Wilson sighs, partially relieved, but more upset.

 

House continues. "Only now we share the bed and have mind-blowing sex every day."

 

Wilson balks. "Sex?"

 

"It's customary to have sex with your boyfriend, Jimmy. Especially since we're living together."

 

"We have been dating all of five minutes, House."

 

"We have been dating twelve years, Jimmy." House mock-whines. "Fine. No sex now." He grabs Jimmy's tie. "But we are making out every waking hour."

 

"I can live with that." Jimmy smiles as he's pulled in for another passionate kiss.


End file.
